Our General
by RisingQueen2
Summary: RotS AU where Anakin and Padme take over the Empire after killing Palpatine. Not wanting Obi-Wan dead, they give him over to his Clone Troop knowing he would be safe with them, no matter what they chose to do with him.


**RotS AU where Anakin and Padme take over the Empire after killing Palpatine.**

 **Not wanting Obi-Wan dead, they give him over to his Clone Troop knowing he would be safe with them, no matter what they chose to do with him.**

 **Everything is consensual I promise, we are just dropping in them in after they have gotten into a rhythm of things, but I promise Obi-Wan is happy!**

Cody crossed his arms as he leaned against the doorway of Obi-Wan's room was and he felt his black under suit grow tighter at what was happening inside of their General's room.

Obi-Wan's back was arched beautifully, chest heaving as he rode Rex with slow, deep, rolling movements stemming from his hips. He had one hand pressing against Rex's chest for balance as his other hand was wrapped around Trapper's cock, stroking him quickly and hard just the way the clone liked it.

Rex's hands were grasping Obi-Wan's ass, pulling the cheeks apart so he could drive up deeper into their lover. Waxer's fingers were tight in Obi-Wan's auburn hair using that grip to help Obi-Wan take more of his cock into Obi-Wan's mouth.

Obi-Wan was already splattered in old and fresh cum and his skin was covered in finger shaped bruises and many red marks from kisses and bites.

"Enjoying the show Vod?" Boil joined Cody at the doorway, his hair wet from a shower and he looked stated.

"Always, he looks perfect." Cody murmured in awe when Obi-Wan let out a noise of pure pleasure when Rex twisted his hips in a way that almost undid Obi-Wan.

"And he's ours." Boil smiled and Cody echoed the smile before he entered the room fully.

Cody was stripping himself of any remaining armor and fabric just as Waxer let out a helpless groan. The clone was doubling over Obi-Wan's head as his hips stuttered as their General's talented mouth pulled him over into his climax. Obi-Wan whined as he swallowed the rush of cum almost on reflex by this point and his head fell backwards, eyes shutting when Waxer pulled away from him.

At the same moment Trapper let out his own cry and his cum painted Obi-Wan's face, they had shaved their General's face a couple weeks into their new arrangement and adored how much younger it made him look.

Obi-Wan let out a loud cry, his own cock twitching letting some cum dripped down from the tip. He had come so many times already that night that he was basically coming dry at this point. Rex latched his teeth onto Obi-Wan's red, abused nipple as he pulled their General down to meet his last thrust up before he muffled his cry into Obi-Wan's chest as he spilled his seed deep into the redhead, adding to the other loads that were already inside of him.

Together as a unit the trio gently eased Obi-Wan onto the bed, caressing and praising him with every breath they took. Cody watched the way Obi-Wan soaked up the affection of his Vod's like a sponge, something they had discovered early on.

Obi-Wan let out a soft whine when Rex eased himself out of their General, but Cody quickly slipped into the spot Rex just moved from. The Commander spooned Obi-Wan, rubbing himself against Obi-Wan's ass in a familiar movement, hand sliding underneath their lover's neck to cradle Obi-Wan's head, twisting it a bit in order to capture their lover's lips. Obi-Wan groaned into his Commander's mouth as he kissed back the best he could at the awkward angle.

"How do you feel about this tonight?" Cody asked softly when their kiss broke, his hand drifting down to the Force inhibitor collar that was basically a permanent feature around his neck ever since that day the Empire gained control under Anakin and Padme instead of Palpatine.

With the collar on, Obi-Wan no longer registered a Jedi thus he had been spared from Order 66 and the new Emperor's allowed the 212 (plus Rex) to keep their General with the promise of no harm coming to him.

"No, please don't touch it." Obi-Wan shook his head. He had wanted it off desperately at the start of all of this, but when it had been eased off he had been hit with all the death that was lingering in the Force and had been terrified at the way his own men growled at him like he was the enemy, from then on he refused to have it removed.

"Of course love, we would never subject you to that again." Cody promised, holding their General close feeling him shudder at the memory of the last time.

"Thank you." Obi-Wan smiled before letting out a soft groan as Cody slid into him before just resting there, arms wrapped around Obi-Wan protectively. Cody could tell their General was exhausted and completely spent, Cody didn't mind just resting with his cock inside of their lover. He nuzzled his face into Obi-Wan's neck as he felt Obi-Wan relax against him.

"We'll take first guard." Waxer's voice was soft as he brushed Obi-Wan's bangs off of his forehead in a loving gesture.

"Good, don't let anyone near here unless they are cleared." Cody growled, remembering the last time someone got close to Obi-Wan, to take him away from them. Not only where the Emperor and Empress angered, all of the Clones had been outraged and the city almost went up in flames as they hunted down the group that tried to take Obi-Wan away from them.

"Don't have to tell us twice." Trapper agreed as he helped the half conscious Rex out of the room, the Captain was just as exhausted as Obi-Wan was making Cody smile briefly before focusing on the amazing man in his embrace.

"Sleep our General." Cody whispered and he felt Obi-Wan fell into a satisfied slumber.


End file.
